Transfers
by TheEternalAlchemistoO
Summary: 5 new transfer students show up and Ashel can't stand the red head.


_**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or FMA. I do; however, own Ashel as she is my OC. Please enjoy ^_^**_

_

* * *

_

**TRANSFERS**

I hastily sat down in my desk before the tardy bell rang. Both desks to the side of me were empty. No one liked sitting next to the resident freak. I'm your typical girl with short, choppy brown hair, bangs that cover my left eye, and into anime and soccer. Half the kids here don't even know the word anime exists. This hour was mostly composed of those kids. The cheerleader and dance team snobs anyway, no big loss. How they made it into honors though, I really don't know. I was looking forward to the same old same old, everyone talking loudly and nothing getting done. Boy was I wrong. But for a different reason. A short knock came from the door and everyone's head swerved, curious. Two males strode to the front of the room and handed Mr.T a slip.

The first was tall and graceful in a dangerous sort of way. His red hair was long and spiked which complemented his green eyes that glinted mockingly at every student in the room. Underneath sat two strange triangle shaped birth marks. He was wearing black cargo pants and a red flaming button up shirt.

The second had violet hair. His bangs completely shielded half of his face. The expression was one I was familiar with. Boredom. He wore black skinny jeans and a tight v neck, long sleeved shirt. They were certainly an odd pair. Hardly anyone like them had been seen at Radiant Gardens High.

"Class, we have two transfer students joining us today. Please introduce yourself gentlemen."

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He turned to his friend and winked. "Your turn." With that he proceeded to sit in one of the only two empty desks. Next to me.

"Name'sZexion." He spoke too low and too fast to be audible.

He too sat down next to me. He took a book out of his bag and began to read. I looked over at the title. He was reading Pendragon. A very good book I must say, being as it was one of my favorites. If he ever got around to talking, I could see him with my group easily. Even so, the new comers were still odd. But they were hot which counted for a lot more than their appearance. I recognized the notorious glint in several of the girl's eyes. They wanted them. Bad.

"Turn to page two in the wave booklets I handed out yesterday."

Zexion didn't move to put away his book as Axel's hand flew into the air.

"Yes?" Called the teacher.

"I don't have one."

The teacher leafed through the various assortments of papers on his desk in search of extra pamphlets.

"Just look off with someone and I'll get you one by tomorrow.

All the girls batted their eyes and Olivia was as bold as to say out loud that she didn't mind him looking at her paper. He smirked at them.

"Would be my pleasure gorgeous." He flashed a 250 kilowatt smile in her direction.

Those are the kind of self absorbed people I hate. It was obvious he was full of himself. He looked once in my direction. And I rolled my eyes. This was tolerable, but then things changed for the worst.

BEEP "Olivia Kepp to the office, Olivia Kepp to the office."

I could tell she was annoyed by having top leave him but she did. And now he was in need of a new partner. Out of everyone left in this small, jam packed room, he turned to me.

"Mind if I look off with you?" He didn't wait for me to tell him no as he shifted his desk so he could get a clearer view of the sheet. The teacher began his lecture on waves stopping once to ask Zexion, who was still reading his book and not paying attention, a question.

"Why do sound waves travel better through solids then through gasses?"

Zexion didn't even look up as he replied: "Because the vibrations travel through molecules. Molecules are closer together in solids than in gasses therefore they travel faster."

I could tell Mr. T was impressed. Axel turned to his friend.

"That answer would make Vexen proud Zexy."

Zexy? That name was going to stick. I could also tell Zexion didn't like it either because the corners drew down into a frown. Then again, it could be because of the book. The lecture continued and I zoned out as usual, preferring to doodle on the pages of the pamphlet. I had forgotten Axel was watching.

"You like fire?" He whispered.

I blushed. It was a small flame. It had nothing to do with a like or dislike of fire, just something I enjoyed from my favorite manga.

"It's nothing." I hissed back ay him unkindly. I probably could have been nicer, but I really wasn't in the mood, and this wasn't my favorite subject.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"bec-"

"Ashel, be quite!"

My anger was certainly mounting. This kid was seriously pissing me off. All the girls might find him intriguing but I was unimpressed. The bell rang and I quickly scooped up my stuff and headed for second period.

Math was next and I was loathing it. I hate math with a passion. I can never make heads or tails from the various problems presented. Weather it was finding angle measures with some complicated theorem or sine, cosine, and tangent. I sat down next to Jax, one of my best friends. He usually had perverted comments to say about everything. I usually ignored him. When things got bad though, I would stab him with the pencil I held in my hand until I drew blood. Quite a relationship we had going. That was when another one of the transfer students walked in.

He was short with messy brown hair. He wore tan cargo pants and a white polo shirt. He looked like he would fit right in with the preps, except he pulled out a fullmetal Alchemist manga. I turned to Jax and began hyperventilating.

"OMG! Jax! Look! FMA!" I squealed. I got like that sometimes.

"Well go say something!" He muttered rolling his eyes. This was too usual for him to care much.

"Hi, I'm Ashel, whatcha reading?" Like I didn't already know.

"FMA, don't ask me to explain." He seemed a little moody. Maybe some of the preps had gotten to him.

"Really? I love Fullmetal Alchemist!" That spiked the kid's interest.

"Who's your favorite character?" He asked suspiciously.

"Roy Mustang, you?" I grinned. Hence the flame I was drawing in Science.

His eyes brightened as he realized I honestly knew what he was talking about.

"Ed Elric, Power to the shorties'. By the way, my name's Roxas.

I proceeded to invite him to hang out with my group at lunch. I told him to meet me at the ROTC building. His face brightened again and the bell rang. Darn, not a problem written on my math sheet. Oh well.

Jax and I talked together as we headed towards Inman's class. We sat down, and I had almost forgotten about Axel until the red head entered the door. And sat next to me.

"Hey, Science buddy!" He shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

This couldn't get any worst. I tried to ignore all the jealous glares from the girls. To appease them he turned around and winked sending them into fits of giggles. That was when a blonde boy with a Mohawk/mullet hairstyle walked in. He wore blue skinny jeans and a black t-shirt and strapped to his back was a guitar.

"Hey Demyx! Over here!" Axel motioned for the other transfer student to sit down in Jax's seat. "This is my Science buddy."

I covered my head with my arms and groaned. This could not be happening.

"Hey science buddy." Axel said turning to me.

"I have a name." I told him not looking up.

"What is it?"

"Ashel"

"Hey Ashel?"

"What?" I growled.

'Do you have the notes I'm supposed to copy?'

"I'd given up. I reached into my book bag and pulled out my spiral bound notebook and handed it to him. He thanked me and began copying everything in it furiously. I laughed internally knowing he only had to copy chapter 5 and 6 from section 5. I wasn't about to stop him. While Axel was copying, Demyx began speaking to me.

"Hey, Ashel, I'm Demyx. Do you have a favorite color?"

I sighed internally.

"Red."

I couldn't see him but apparently Axel had given a bemused grin behind my back because Demyx had a knowing smile on his face.

"Do you play an instrument?"

"Yes."

"What element do you like?"

"Fire"

"What instruments do you play?"

"Guitar and flute. Now quit with the 20 questions."

I turned around and saw that Axel had a huge grin in his face.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

I knew he was lying. Again I found myself wishing the lunch bell would ring for lunch. When id did, I grabbed my bag and headed to the ROTC drill field to play soccer with Jax, Torri, and Sun. Being the paranoid person I am, I was constantly looking over my shoulder for Axel and Demyx. I had expected them to follow mw. Had they gotten board with me? I really hoped so. So far so good. Jax, torri and sun were waiting for me. Sun would kick our butt like always but that was OK. As long as I had a good game of soccer, I would be happy. I had totally forgotten my invitation to Roxas who appeared by the steps a moment later and waved.

"Hey Roxas!" I waved him over to join us. My back was turned to my friends and when I finished talking to Roxas, I heard giggles. Roxas' eyes grew big. Hesitantly I turned around and was lifted off the ground by Axel and thrown over his shoulder. I probably wouldn't have freaked out so much if I hadn't had a fear for heights. Since I did, I squeezed me eyes shut tight and squealed in terror as I grabbed on to Axel's shirt for dear life. All my so called friends were laughing at me. When I felt him slow down, I peaked through one eye and saw Demyx snap a picture. I then found myself unceremoniously dropped on the ground. Torri, Jax, and sun, were roaring with laughter. I stood up shakily and stalked over to my friends who had stopped laughing, but were trying to suppress giggles.

"Not. A. Word." I told them through clenched teeth. "And you." I said jabbing my finger at Demyx. "Had better get rid of that picture.

We resumed our game of soccer. The teams were slightly unfair. Me, Jax, Torri, and Roxas, were against Sun, Axel, and Demyx. Not great odds at all. The final score was 2:5 mainly because I spent my time aiming the ball at Axel's head. I think it even connected once or twice.

Finally the last class of the day, band. Demyx was waiting for me by the double gates and we walked in together. Besides playing guitar better than Jay, our all state guitarist, he also played trumpet. This was the only time I had seen him totally focused on what he was doing. My thoughts, however, drifted to a certain red head that always wore a sarcastic expression, and his beautiful green eyes… Wait. What am I thinking? I said I didn't care for the new comers. And I didn't at the time. But now I'm finding that was a lie. I had fallen for the red headed, cocky, pompous, hot, moronic… The point is, I feel for Axel, the transfer student.

The bell rang to signal the end of the day. I couldn't be happier. Today I had to stay after school for drill practice. I had barely taken 5 steps when HE appeared.

"Why are you following me? What do you want?" I didn't take the time to notice the reserved look he had on his face.

"You're not like other girls."

That was totally cliché. I'd read that line in a million books, seen it in thousands of movies., but at this instant I found myself falling for it.

"You're the only girl who hasn't fallen for my sexy good looks. Call it vanity, but that's the truth."

I take that back. I'm definitely NOT falling for some pompous idiot who want everyone to love them.

"I can't believe I fell for y…" I shut my mouth. I was spilling my feelings to the one who could never understand. I could feel my cheeks visibly redden. He didn't seem to hear what I'd said.

"But there's something else. You have spunk, you don't let people get in your way, you never give in, and you're beautiful, and you're driving me crazy!"

He was spilling his soul and I was turning him down.

"I'm sorry Axel, but I can't love someone, who only thinks about himself."

I could see the hurt in his eyes as he turned to leave. The once vibrant and shining green cat like eyes were now dull with defeat. I ignores the feeling tugging at my heart telling me what I was doing was a mistake.

I walked onto the field and looked up at the steady darkening sky. Soft drizzle came pouring down. I didn't move. I stood there as the wind began to pick up speed and whip around me. Little black things started to pop out of the ground. They had small, beady red eyes and two protruding antenna on top of their heads. They drew closer and closer surrounding me in an impenetrable wall of black. Before I knew it, I was on the ground, gasping for breath that wouldn't come. I'd had a dream like this, where they would come and take my heart. That was what they were coming to do now. The last thing I saw before I passed out was 5 black clad figures. One with flaming chakrams that even the rain couldn't put out, two with keyblades, a blue guitar, and sparkling lights.

****************

My senses came back. My shirt was ripped where the black thing's tiny claws had torn through my shirt. The one over my heart was caked in dried blood. I wondered how I could still be alive. I coughed and someone put their hand under me and lifted me up. Axel.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

Tears ran down his face and he was leaning over me. I blinked twice and lifted my head up.

"Oh, Ashel, I love you, I can't believe I let them get you."

I felt his breath against my face.

"What were they?" I croaked out.

"Heartless, they wanted your heart."

I was right all along. I felt his breath along my cheek. It smelled like peppermint. I groaned as the rest of my senses returned. His eyes grew wide as he saw I was alive and conscience. Worry still lingered in his eyes.

Axel?"

"Yea, I'm here."

"I love you."

I don't know what made me say it, but I felt I would never get a chance to tell him again. He leaned closer and tilted my head up until out lips met and we were kissing. He's put me down and snaked his arm around my waist. He was careful to avoid my wounds. I must have fallen asleep at some point because I awoke in my bed hours later.

"Axel?"

No reply.

Oh well. I looked at my clock. Covering the time was the picture of him picking me up that Demyx had taken. A note lay next to it.

_I'll never forget you_

_Got it memorized?_

_Remember me always_

_~Axel~_

Thoughts whirled. Was he really gone? I dressed for school as quickly as I could. The cuts from the heartless seemed to be gone. I ran out the door without eating breakfast, worried about what I was going to find.

"Jax, Where's Axel?"

"Who?"

"Axel."

"Are you OK Ashel?"

"We had 5 transfer students yesterday. Axel, Zexion, Roxas, Demyx, and I didn't meet the last one.

"No we didn't, I think you hit your head a little too hard yesterday at drill."

My hand flew to my head to feel the gash. The memories were gone. I know I didn't dream about them, him, Axel. Sometimes I wonder where he is, and why he left. Occasionally my mind will play tricks on me and I'll see a glimpse of red spiked hair turning around the corner. All I have left now is the picture and his note. I will always remember the red headed, cocky, pompous, and HOT transfer student who lit up my heart as fast as he blew out of my life.

* * *

**I don't know where this idea came from, and I don't usually do romance, but this sort of just came to me. I can't decide weather or not to add something to it or not. If you think I should review. If you think I shouldn't review. ^_^**


End file.
